RPG Stats
Some people in Cosmic Academy choose to represent their characters in fights by using "numbers", which is a reference to doing stuff like measuring their character's wellbeing using HP, and mentioning their attacks doing a certain number of damage.' Doing this is 100% optional, and you are neither encouraged nor discouraged from doing so.' This is basically a reference for that kind of stuff, if you're interested in stating your character or are confused about other people doing so. Hitpoints Often abbreviated as HP, this is an abstraction used to represent the general state of able-bodiedness, toughness and wellness in a character. When a character is reduced to 0 HP, they have fallen in battle. Depending on the nature of the fight, the result can vary. Usually in a spar this is unconsciousness, or can represent death in a "real" fight such as an event. Common numbers for hitpoints: The average human has around 1000 HP. Controller of a squishy kinesis like Dark has around 2000 HP. The average controller of a tanky kinesis like Earth has around 4000 HP. The average controller of a kinesis in the average, such as Oil, probably has 3000 HP. You may want to adjust your HP based on your character's own traits. Here are some examples! (Not the actual numbers, but examples.) * Oliver is a Sand controller in the military, and relies on using higher damage than what Sand controllers are normally capable of to neutralise hostile targets. His HP is 3000 instead of 4000, but his attacks deal higher damage than most Sand controllers. * Network is an average-toughness kinesis, but Mode chooses to operate as a damage generalist with her techniques. She has 2000 HP instead of 3000, but makes up for this with increased versatility and options in her abilities. * Dark is a squishy kinesis and would normally have 2000 HP, but Cryven is a tougher brawler type. While less versatile with his kinesis abilities than a normal Dark controller, he has 3000 HP. * Damian is a Blood controller with a focus on taking lots of damage. He has 4000 HP instead of 3000 HP like most Blood controllers, but sacrifices battle strategy and blood crafting versatility for it. Feel free to make other adjustments as needed, and remember that most characters will indeed be weakened with injuries. HP is an abstraction. If someone breaks your arm, you'll be affected in more ways than just losing some HP. Keep this in mind. Damage Damage is also an abstraction, a measure of the harm caused to someone by being a direct target of an ability. Other factors may come into play. For example, Damian deals more damage the more he takes in a fight, so his attacks can reach ludicrous amounts of damage. However, even if his flail does 5000 damage, hitting you in the foot probably won't be enough to instantly kill anyone from full HP. Remember context, and balance your RPG mechanics with some realism. The damage of different abilities varies, and is largely up to you. You can start with a base of low-damage kinesis abilities like water blasts doing 200 damage with attacks, average-damage kinesis abilities like a grave controller striking your soul to deal 300 damage, and high-damage kinesis abilities like a lightning controller's bolts to deal 400 damage. If you want to balance abilities out, you can start with these as a base and then consider how the practical effects of each ability make one worth using over the other in different situations. Perhaps one ability does more damage than a standard one of its kinesis. Perhaps another applies some mark to the foe which amplifies all the future damage you do to them, or another can slow/stun the opponent. Perhaps another is very powerful, but can only be used once per fight, or only in times of great desperation, or at a great cost to the character itself. Consider these things. Or don't, I'm not the boss of you. Chance Some people like to give their characters a percent chance to evade an attack, or a chance for other effects to work. Whether or not it happens will usually be calculated via a random number generator, or rolling dice. You can use whatever method you like, but be reasonable. Auto-dodging is still auto-dodging. Baseline Stats for Different Kineses Remember, stats can always vary for individual characters. These are a baseline, a place to start for beginners to stating their characters. For each kinesis, the average HP of a controller of that kinesis, and the damage for one of their standard abilities with that kinesis will be listed. Average is considered in the range of Sophomores and lower Junior PC characters. Below average could encompass characters like freshmen, NPC students and player characters who do nothing to train and avoid fighting wherever possible. For these characters, depending on their style, you may want to subtract from their HP or their damage. Above average would be characters such as higher Juniors, Seniors, professors and other experienced staff members. For these, you may want to increase numbers. In a vacuum, increasing your standard damage by 10 is about the same as increasing your HP by 100. It's normal that as you train, your stats will become better than this baseline. This is fine, and doesn't make your character busted or anything. Kineses also have a utility rating for other factors such as healing, summoning, in-battle crafting, speed, flight, CC effects like stuns and slows, AoE and so on. The average Utility rating is 3. Obviously, utility can manifest in a number of different ways, but a higher utility rating generally indicates less of a focus on their base stats to use more complex and situational tools to win, while a lower utility rating usually means sacrificing versatility for being able to statcheck people to death. 1 Utility is worth the same as 100 damage or 1000 HP, in a vacuum. Individual experiences may vary, and remember of course that this is a model and an abstraction. Speed is also included, and is directly restricted to how fast you travel around the battlefield. Some kineses such as paper are only average speed, but have god-tier dodging. The latter part is reflected in utility. Speed has equal value to utility. Damage is not counting damage done by summoned creatures, which can vary widely from controller to controller as well as the exact thing summoned or created. Lightning HP: 2000 Damage: 400 Speed: 4 Utility: 2 Fire HP: 2500 Damage: 400 Speed: 3 Utility: 2.5 Air HP: 2500 Damage: 250 Speed: 4 Utility: 3 Water HP: 2000 Damage: 200 Speed: 3 Utility: 5 Earth HP: 5000 Damage: 300 Speed: 2 Utility: 2 Light HP: 2500 Damage: 300 Speed: 4 Utility: 3.5 Dark HP: 2000 Damage: 400 Speed: 3 Utility: 3 Blood HP: 3000 Damage: 300 Speed: 3 Utility: 3 Poison HP: 3000 Damage: 350 Speed: 3 Utility: 2.5 Sand HP: 4000 Damage: 200 Speed: 3 Utility: 3 Ink HP: 2500 Damage: 200 Speed: 3 Utility: 4.5 Fabric HP: 3000 Damage: 250 Speed: 3 Utility: 3.5 Paper HP: 1500 Damage: 300 Speed: 3 Utility: 4.5 Network HP: 2500 Damage: 350 Speed: 3 Utility: 4 Grave HP: 3000 Damage: 300 Speed: 2 Utility: 4 Gravity HP: 2000 Damage: 300 Speed: 3 Utility: 4 Sound HP: 2000 Damage: 300 Speed: 4 Utility: 3 Bone HP: 3000 Damage: 400 Speed: 3 Utility: 2 Psionic HP: 2000 Damage: 250 Speed: 3 Utility: 4.5 Chocolate HP: 2000 Damage: 200 Speed: 4 Utility: 4 Plant HP: 4000 Damage: 200 Speed: 2 Utility: 4 Edge HP: 2000 Damage: 500 Speed: 3 Utility: 2 Friction HP: 3000 Damage: 100 Speed: 4 Utility: 4 Time HP: 2000 Damage: 250 Speed: 4 Utility: 3.5 Oil HP: 3000 Damage: 150 Speed: 3 Utility: 4.5